Conventionally, in a work machine such as a hydraulic excavator which performs earth excavation, excavating tooth members are detachably installed on tip ends of a bucket, for example. A cutting edge of the tooth member penetrates into an excavation subject such as ground or rocks during excavation. Due to the abrasion with the excavation subject in the penetration, the tooth member is abraded.
In order to prolong the operating life of the tooth member, there has been proposed an excavating tooth capable of inhibiting abrasion. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-92208 (PTD 1) discloses an excavating tooth capable of inhibiting abrasion by forming an abrasion-resistant layer on each central portion of a top face and a bottom face of the excavating tooth in the width direction.